


Mochi Husband

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Foot Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Katakuri has defeated Luffy, and the boy’s fate is in his hands. He plans to make the boy his bride. Tier 3





	Mochi Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fic does contain mind break do not read if you do not like
> 
> If you do like please read and review

Mochi Husband

Katakuri has defeated Luffy, and the boy’s fate is in his hands. He plans to make the boy his bride. Tier 3

-x-

Luffy had lost, in one way at least. Sanji and the rest of the crew had escaped. He stayed to fight Katakuri but the man’s power was overwhelming. Their powers so similar, but like many fruits one had a superior, a sister fruit one stronger than it’s sibling’s base.

Now Luffy found himself in a strange place, surrounded by living furniture. The floor and walls were soft, and smelled sweet, the door was also alive. Luffy was naked, even his straw hat was missing.

He felt naked, in more than the physical sense. He was far from shy, but he was in enemy territory without his friends, hat, or his clothes.

The door opened and he glared at his captor. “You!” he attacked Katakuri. The older male quickly caught him. His arms were bound by mochi and he was quickly tethered to the ceiling.

Katakuri was silent, eyes roaming over the boy’s fit form. The younger male was fine, toned, and very well endowed. Even soft his cock reached 10 inches in length. Luffy felt weird under the male’s piercing gaze.

The rubber man couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced u his spine. After a heavy silence he spoke. “Mama wants you dead, if she had it her way you’d be sliced up and your pieces scattered to your friends and family as a warning not to cross her.”

“Then kill me already!” Luffy struggled but the mochi bonds were not budging.

“No, I was the one who beat you, so your fate is in my hands.” he cups Luffy’s cheek and the boy pulls away from him. “Did you wonder why you are not bound in sea prism stone cuffs?” Luffy blinked, it hadn’t crossed his mind, but now it was. “One reason is, I quite like your power, very similar to mine.” his hand trails down Luffy’s form. “The other reason is because I’m stronger than you.”

Luffy growled. “What do you want with me?”

“That’s it exactly, I want you.” Luffy’s eyes widened. “I want you to become my bride.”

“You are crazy!” he struggled again. “When I get out of here I’m gonna…” Slap! Luffy yelped as his ass got smacked by a haki infused palm.

“You won’t escape, I created this place for you with my power, provided the furniture, even the door. Mama provided the souls. Should you misbehave, or try to escape I’ll know and you will be punished.” to prove his point he spanked the boy a few more times turning his fine bubble butt a lovely shade of red. “You like your freedom yes? So behave and you will have it, fail to do so you will be cuffed, sedated, tied down and more.” Luffy shivered at the intense look in the older male’s eyes. “Should you take one step outside this place without me you shall be executed.”

“I won’t become your wife, I’m a man damn it.” Katakuri chuckled.

“It’s why I want you.” he captured Luffy’s lips and made his eyes go wide in shock. Even Big Mom was shocked at Katakuri’s request to keep Strawhat Luffy. Her son didn’t show interest in anyone, and if he did he never spoke up about it. So she had agreed, so long as the boy submitted and became the perfect bride.

Luffy gasped, which allowed Katakuri to thrust his tongue inside the boy’s mouth. He shivered and moaned, his body heating up from the kiss. His manhood hardened, and his hips rocked, while his legs trembled.

When the kiss broke, Luffy was left panting. “I…I won’t become your bride…I’m gonna be King of the Pirates.” he snapped.

‘This is gonna be fun.’ he smirked. “You shall learn your place.” he undid his pants and revealed his large 14 inch cock. “My devil fruit has blessed me as much as you.” he held up the mighty erection, the huge tool pointing straight at Luffy. “I know your fruit and it’s benefits.”

Luffy’s own erection pulsed in the air. Katakuri moved around him and spread his cheeks. “Oi!” Luffy wiggled, and the older male hotdogged his ass. Pre dripped all over his back.

“Most become intimidated by my size, but not you.” he lines his cock up with his hole. “You are the only one who can take all of me!” He thrust in, all 14 inches, in one go.

Luffy’s rubber body stretched so he felt no pain, only the pleasurable friction and the instant fullness that hit him. “Ahhh!” He saw stars, his stomach bulged to take the massive size.

Katakuri sighed and gripped his hips. His full length had been devoured perfectly by the boy’s body just as he knew it would. The smooth rubber walls fit him like a glove, his body squeezed him, hugging his length. He began to move, each thrust making Luffy’s large cock bounce.

His moans filled the house made of mochi. Katakuri was giving him a taste of anal pleasure, the size shaking him to the core. His sweet spot was brushed with every thrust. Luffy came hard, his seed rocketing.

Katakuri froze, moaning as the inner walls clenched around him. He came hard, his thick seed being pumped deep into the boy’s body. His stomach swelled from the amount. Both seemed quite pent up.

He had really done a number on Luffy, the boy’s skin was flushed from arousal and release. His skin was glistening with a mix of sweat and cum. He had a wild dazed look in his eyes, and his tongue hung from his mouth as he panted. When he pulled out his hole was left gaping, cum spilled from his hole and ran down his legs.

Katakuri licked his lips. “I will see you again soon.” he kissed the boy’s cheek.

“Wait,” he heard when he reached the door.

“Oh? Want another round?” Luffy shook his head.

“My hat, I want my hat back!” the fire in his eyes sent shivers down his spine.

“I’ll see what I can do.” he looked at the furniture. “Get him cleaned up and see he goes to bed.” he was answered by a resounding “Yes sir”.

-x-

Luffy was not stupid, he knew what he had done was reckless but it had to be done. He wanted to escape and go back to his crew, but even if he left this room where would he go, he was all alone in enemy territory. No ship, no nakama, no clothes even.

Things were weird since Katakuri touched him. His skin felt tingly, his insides felt warm, and his cock getting these bouts of stiffness like before. It was weird the male would show up randomly usually with food, Luffy attacked him, and would get tied up and forced to sit with him, they would eat Katakuri would stare at him, do something weird, and he would always ask the same question and then leave. “Will you become my bride.” to which Luffy responded. “No I will become the king of the pirates.”

When Katakuri returned again, he had his beloved hat. “My hat give it to me.” he launched at Katakuri only to get tied up with mochi again.

“Must I tie you up every time I visit.” he frowned at him. “I’ve actually had this for a few days now but you’ve been misbehaving I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Please…it’s my hat…give it back to me.” Luffy felt powerless, fighting him wasn’t getting him anywhere.

“I will, if you do something for me.” Luffy blushed. “I’m not gonna do any of that weird stuff you do to me!” he snapped.

After the first night when he fucked Luffy he pulled back on the reigns on the “weird” stuff in question. On the second day he held the boy in his lap and toyed with his nipples. On the third he played with the boy’s cock, making him shudder and whine. On the fourth he had sucked him off, his mochi mouth capable of swallowing Luffy’s large rod. On the fifth day he fingered his hole, he was able to do it for hours. On the sixth day he’d licked the boy’s feet.

He always got Luffy stirred up, and finished him off before leaving. Katakuri smirked, he was enjoying exploring his future bride’s body doing the “weird” stuff as he called it. “No nothing like that.” his mind couldn’t help but supply the yet mentally. “All I want is a kiss.”

Luffy’s blush spread to his ears. “Fine,” Katakuri got close, his strangely sweet manly musk hit Luffy, and he felt his penis tingle a little. He leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “There now give me my hat back.”

Katakuri chuckled. At first Luffy thought he was mocking him, but then he felt the hat get put on his head. “You are very lucky you are cute.” he left for today, and Luffy was happy to have his hat back. Even still he couldn’t stop the strange fluttering in his chest.

With his treasure in hand Luffy figured he should try to escape. The walls were soft he should be able to bust through them. He thought he could blast out and make a run for it, maybe steal a ship.

He had to try. He waited till all his furniture was asleep and tried attacking the walls with Jet Bazooka, sadly the mochi absorbed his attack and he got stuck in the wall.

Try as he might he couldn’t escape the stickiness. When Katakuri arrived the next day he was not pleased. “So you tried to escape, I warned you what would happen. It seems you need another lesson.” Before Luffy’s eyes Katakuri began to grow.

His muscles swelled to the point his clothing could no longer contain him and they ripped off his bulging muscles. Luffy gulped, Katakuri was muscled before but now he was BIG. Broad shoulders, massive pecs, 10 pack abs, his arms and legs were massive, his cock swung free as the last off the tattered destroyed clothing hit the ground.

Luffy gulped, he’d never seen such muscles on a human before. He was hauled out of the mochi by Katakuri’s strength alone. “I had hoped to take my time, give you a gentle hand, but it seems you need a firm hand.”

Katakuri plunged his large cock into Luffy’s body making the boy cry out. His thrusts were so powerful, it made Luffy’s whole body tremble. He panted and gasped, feeling his release near, but as soon as he got close a ring of Mochi coiled around the base of his cock.

“Nooo the ring take it off,” that got him a haki slap across his butt. “Ahhh!”

“This is your punishment Luffy-chan only good boys get to cum. Of course you could end this if you agree to become my bride.”

Luffy glared. “No I will become the king of the piraahhhhh.” he was cut off as Katakuri began to move again. His long thick cock plundered Luffy’s tight ass beyond control. His toes curled, as pleasure rippled through him like a tidal wave.

His poor cock twitched helplessly and his balls ached. Katakuri came, but he didn’t stop. He infused his cock with haki and kept going. Luffy’s mind became clouded with pleasure.

Once Katakuri was finished, he used Mochi to plug Luffy’s hole keeping his cum inside. He became Luffy’s temporary bed. The boy’s head resting on his massive pecs. His hard cock pressed against the giant valley he called abs.

The days of Luffy’s punishment felt like months. Katakuri was with him every hour of every day, teasing his body in one way or another. When they had sex though things got different. With each passing day Katakuri’s dick kept getting bigger; longer and thicker. His rubber body took it all every inch, never feeling an ounce of pain only pleasure.

His stomach bulged, and his cock flailed as Katakuri slam fucked him. They tried many different positions, the perfect ones to make Luffy feel every inch of his giant cock.

Some days he never even pulled out, Luffy was hog tied arms stretched over Katakuri’s shoulders and legs bound around his waist, the male’s giant cock stuffed up his ass. Katakuri did his exercises which got him nice and sweaty and made Luffy groan as the musk made his cock throb.

He spent hours on the man’s cock, locked together in the most heated of positions. Katakuri pumped him full of seed, his belly swelled up like a balloon. Seeing it, gave Katakuri ideas for the future. He believed one day the rubber boy would carry his children.

Luffy asked for release, time and again, but Katakuri denied him. Finally Luffy begged. “Please, I’ll do anything just let me cum.”

“Promise?” Luffy nodded. The ring released him and Katakuri gave him a sharp jab to his prostate. Luffy arched his back and came, blowing the biggest load of his life. It shot up and rained down upon them like a geyser. Even Katakuri’s massive form became drenched.

Katakuri felt a little bad, especially with how sensitive Luffy’s cock and balls were. If he was not a rubber man the poor boy probably would have died or lost his mind. The poor boy passed out from the powerful orgasm, and Katakuri let him sleep.

The boy cuddled against his muscular form.

On the next day Luffy recovered after breakfast. His body really was something special, but it was time he kept that promise.

Katakuri put him on the ground and released his bonds. He offered his large cock. “Suck it!” Luffy stared at it, the huge manhood that had been giving him so much pleasure, it seemed bigger up close. “Do you want the ring back on?”

That did it, Luffy started stroking the man’s large cock, using both hands to pump his huge flesh. He got to work using his tongue. He remembered what Katakuri did to him so he applied it here.

Kissing the tip, licking around the manhood, flicking the tip and lapping the clear fluid. His hands pumped the shaft, as he stretched his long tongue around the fat head. It wasn’t long before his lips stretched over his massive cock.

“Mmhhmm,” Katakuri hummed in approval. Much like Katakuri Luffy had no gag reflex he was able to swallow him down to the root. He reached around for leverage and grabbed his glorious gluts.

He bobbed his head back and forth. Moaning around his massive man meat. He looked so hot with his cock punching out his cheeks. His moans sent pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

Katakuri laced his fingers in Luffy’s hair as he neared orgasm. When he came he moaned Luffy’s name as he filled the boy’s mouth with his seed.

The boy had no choice but to swallow every drop. “Good job, now to finish out your punishment.” He put his hands behind his head as Luffy pulled off his cock. “Give me a tongue bath, and all is forgiven.”

Luffy’s eyes roamed over Katakuri’s massive form, his rippling muscles and thick arms and legs and big feet. He licked his lips, he was in for a very long day.

-x-

All was forgiven, but Luffy still refused to marry Katakuri. Sex continued between them, with Luffy getting more and more into it.

Luffy didn’t realize it, but he was actually looking forward to Katakuri showing up. After a month they had spent a lot of time together. Then one day Katakuri didn’t show up, and one of the hommies delivered Luffy’s meal. “Where is he?”

“Katakuri-sama is busy, he sends his apologies.” they bow and leave, and Luffy races after them but stops when he reaches the door.

A whole week passed and Katakuri hadn’t visited him once. Luffy’s body was missing the man’s touch. His cock throbbed, and his manhole twitched, even his balls itched for a form of release. ‘Katakuri…’ the door opened. “Katakuri?”

In walked Perospero. “Perospero-sama you are not supposed to be here.” one of the furniture said which ended in him getting destroyed by the man’s candy hand.

“I’m afraid my brother will not be coming anymore.”

“What?!”

He licked his giant lollipop. “He’s grown tired of waiting for you to submit to him.” he smirks as Luffy covers up. “Now you are up for grabs.” the candy hand came forward, and Luffy smacked it away. “You little shit!”

His candy spreads out and ties Luffy up. “No stop let me go!”

“I don’t know what my brother sees in you, you might have a cute face, but who needs a lover who will not submit.” he licks Luffy’s cheek as the boy began to tear up. “I guess you make a cute cum dump.” He tried to touch the boy’s hole.

Luffy flinched away. “Katakuri!” the door burst open and Katakuri came into the room. He saw Luffy and his elder brother in bed together and…wham!

Katakuri punched Perospero through the wall. Luffy glomped onto Katakuri, he cried ino the male’s chest. “Luffy?”

“He said…you didn’t want me…anymore…that I was just a cum dump…” he cried.

“I’m sorry, I had a mission I couldn’t come see you. He wasn’t supposed to be here.” he rubbed his back.

“So you do still want me?”

“Very much so,” he lifts his chin and kisses away his tears.

“I’ll do it, I want to be your bride.” he says.

“You mean it?” the boy was a terrible liar, and he was not lying.

“Yes, I don’t want anyone else to touch me but you. I want to be yours Katakuri.”

“Show me, show me what a good wife you’ll be.” Katakuri strips, and climbs into bed. Luffy follows, getting down to rest at the man’s feet.

Luffy begins to lick his foot, starting with the left, licking the heel, sole pads, even between his toes before moving on to the right foot.

He moved up the man’s legs where his massive cock was waiting. Luffy licked and pumped his shaft, getting it nice and wet with a mix of pre and saliva. While he did this, he brought a free hand to cup his big balls. It seemed the mochi man was saving up.

The rubber man got up, sitting on the fat cock head. Luffy blushed as Katakuri stared at him. He sank down, his rubber body swallowing his big dick.

Luffy had hearts in his eyes as he sank down onto his cock. He put his hands on Katakuri’s chest. “So big!” he clings to the male as he begins to bounce up and down his giant cock.

Katakuri sits up and aids in bouncing Luffy up and down. Luffy latches his mouth onto one of the mochi man’s perky nipples.

He shivered, his nips being extra sensitive as Luffy sucked on them. Katakuri returned the favor, pumping Luffy’s shaft in time with his thrusts.

They came together. ‘Shanks, Grandpa, everyone I’m sorry, but I’m gonna become this man’s bride.’ Luffy kissed Katakuri as he rode his orgasm. He pulled out of Luffy and scooped him up, carrying the rubber man out of the mochi house. It was the first time in weeks Luffy had been in fresh air. He wrapped his arms around Katakuri’s neck.

-x-

All was forgiven for Big Mom once she had a taste of the boy’s wedding cake. Even the death of Perospero didn’t bother her, since Luffy agreed to be fitted with a womb worm.

It was a device that allowed males to get pregnant. The wedding was a grand event, Katakuri wearing a black suit, and Luffy getting fitted in a white dress. The boy was breath taking, the ceremony went off with out a hitch.

When the priest sad you may now kiss the bride, Luffy flung his arms around Katakuri’s neck and kissed him. Katakuri smirked. ‘He’s all mine.’

One week after the wedding Luffy found himself pregnant with Katakuri’s child. The first of many.

End


End file.
